Hiei and Ayame Chapter 1: monster
by xvicariousx
Summary: A mysterious girl is wandering through the woods at night to escape from her civil prison that her grandfather has kept her in for so long. She hasn't seen her friends in years. Now that he is near death, she can manage to escape at night to at least enjoy some freedom. [Hiei/OC]
1. Chapter 1: monster

I was a monster.

His voice rung in my head. Oh how I loved him, for he took care of me. While he was well, at least. Now he is on his death bed, now he simply provides for me. He provides a very stable will for me to live off of for a while. But where am I to go when he passes on? I have no skill to survive in the real world, I have been locked up my entire life it seems like. Okay, that was an exaggeration. My "powers" never really showed until recently, recently as in the past couple years when I hit adolescent years. Hah, no wonder people always hated those years. But at least they weren't transformed into monsters.

The wind was chilly. I rubbed my arms to try and make the goose bumps go away. Shaking too much made my muscles ache. I needed that energy to do something productive while my grandfather was asleep. The moonlight reflected off of my pale skin. I looked up and smiled back at the moon. The full moon was always strange, it seemed to make me more active than usual. Made me want to run and dance. It brought me a strange sense of joy. The wind blew again, this time displacing my long, dark, wavy hair. I breathed in and closed my eyes. I wasn't alone. I didn't know if I should have been scared, but I didn't want to stick around to find out. I pushed the hilts of my daggers down to make sure they were secure and I took off. I ran through the woods; deeper and deeper, until the trees got more dense and taller. I didn't want anyone to see me anyway. I ran so hard that the wind started to make my eyes tear a little.

I finally slowed down near a lake, where the forest cleared a little bit. It was beautiful at night, it looked like something you would see described in a fairy tale. I came here often, but the scenery never ceased to take my breath away. I was still panting and my face began to burn when I heard a noise. The almost microscopic hairs on my arms stood up and goose bumps ran down the back of my neck and down my spine.

I held in my breath for a few seconds, I tried to hear the sound again. The sound failed to show itself and I started to breathe heavy again. I looked around again, searching for an explanation of what or where the sound was coming from. My hands started to shake and they broke in to a cold sweat so I quickly grabbed my daggers and gripped them until my knuckles where burning. My breathing began to settle but I was still startled. I could still feel the presence of another being. But why couldn't I tell what it was? Was it human? Was it a demon? So badly I wanted to race back in to the woods, closer to civilization. Just incase what ever this was wanted to attack me; at least it could attack me near someone so that someone could save me from a horrible death. Something told me no, don't go in to the woods. The presence felt strong when I creeped closer to where the trees began to grow thicker. I stood there, frozen for what seemed like an eternity. CRACK.

I jumped and looked toward the direction it came from. I saw something move above me in the trees as a large branch fell to the forest floor and breaking into two different places. The figure remained still in the tree. I could not make out the details but it stood there still. Confused I lowered my daggers, but just in that moment, I heard heavy footsteps running behind me. Definitely not human. Claws grabbed my shoulders, out of reaction I swing around daggers leading. The monster's claws dug into my shoulder and ripped through my skin as I dug a knife across its chest, barely injuring the beast. I jumped back as he swung at my delicate flesh, still observing my opponent; trying to figure out how to escape without being shredded to death. I heard something running behind be, I looked, it was that figure in the trees. When I turned back around, it happened all too quick. The monster drove its claws across my ribs and chest which threw me on my back. I screamed out because the wide opened wounds began to burn badly. I tried to pull myself up then the beast dug into my leg. It was going to tear me apart limb by limb. I clenched, bracing for the pain. Out of the corner of my eye something flashed. Something bright like a sword drawn in the dead of night, illuminated by the fullest moon; flashed before my eyes and destroyed my opponent.

I just laid there. Astonished of what I just witnessed. I tried to get up, I was feeling weak. How much blood was I losing? I forgot I was bleeding for a while. The wounds began to burn and I let out a faint cry and I let myself fall back to the dirt. I closed my eyes for a few seconds until the pain settled again. I snapped my eyes back open to see that figure. I could make out his features. He was a short male with spiky black hair the shined blue in the light. He was dressed in all black and holding a katana. His eyes were a beautiful crimson red. They were large but slanted. I felt obligated to move again. I felt pathetic next to his regal presence.

I managed to make myself sit up. He stood there with a look of horror on his face as he put away his katana. Everything was starting to blur, I was gasping for air. I could barely breathe with the wounds on my ribs. With every move the burning seemed to intensify. I gasped as I tried to move my leg. I pressed on the hole in my jeans. They were soaked and sticky with blood. I began to panic.

"Wait, stop. Stop moving." He said falling at my side on his knees. "I will take you back."

"What, where? Back where?"

"It doesn't matter." Everything blurred even more, I felt like I was spinning. I kept fading in and out of the darkness until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Savior

My eyes flickered open. I realized my surroundings; well where I was at least. My body felt numb and helpless. I felt so heavy, even though someone was carrying me. I was placed down and I heard faint voices between two people. I moaned, trying to let words escape; wondering what was going to happen to me. I tried to focus my vision enough to see them but they were far too blurry for me. One had red hair and he was tall, the other one was my rescuer. The red one diapered then returned rather quickly. He started to separate my jeans from the wound on my leg. The blood must have dried on to my jeans. The most excruciating pain shot up my leg as he removed the material. I screamed out, then everything went black again.

My eyes fluttered open, it took me a while to realize that I was in a different place; and then I jumped like I woke up from a nightmare. The bed I was in was rather comfortable, kind of like a new or barely used bed. The comforter was deep red, the canopy matched. The walls were dark too. A perfect room if you liked to sleep in late.

"Wondering where you are?" A sinister voice rang. I just about jumped into the rafters of the ceiling.

"OUCH!" I said grabbing my sides. "Yeah, kind of.."

I looked over and there he was. He must have came through the window. The window was actually like a glass door, and outside was a balcony with a large tree. I looked down to find my hand was covered in more blood now.

"Oh no.." then I realized I wasn't wearing clothes and I was instantly embarrassed so I shut my mouth quickly.

"What is it?" He asked. I pulled the sheets over my body more.

I felt like it would be a bad idea to lie to him. I felt like he could really read me. Too well maybe.

"I'm…my stitches are bleeding again." I said shaking again. My blood was making me nervous for some reason. Maybe it was from losing so much. I observed the wounds. only some places were stitched, where the wounds were deep and looked as if the skin was splitting and exposing tender flesh.

"They need to be cleaned anyway." He said as he walked towards the edge of the bed.

I was hesitant to move, I didn't have any clothes except for a bra and underwear. I made up my mind quickly though. I didn't want him to grow impatient of me. I scooted myself to the edge of the bed. My body was stiff and sore. I slid off the side of the bed, but as soon as I landed on the floor pain shot up my right leg, where the beast dug his claws in. I cringed and my eyes started to water. My skin felt like it was tearing through the stitches. My muscle even felt like it was slightly torn. instinctively I grabbed the wound, hoping to comfort the pain but it was no use. I started to fall to my knees. I felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me up so I didn't have to bear weight on that side of my leg.

Why was he being so nice to me? Why did it matter that I survived? Why would someone risk their life for me? He led me down the hall, into a bathroom and helped me lower myself to the edge of the bath.

I felt very dizzy, the walls of the bathroom felt like they were moving. I felt so heavy. The question came back again, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Who was he, and what about the other guy I saw when I was blacking out. All I could remember was that he had red hair.

"Hiei, I see she's awake" Said the red head. "I can take over from here." The male known as Hiei just nodded and walked out.

"My apologies, my name is Kurama"

"I am Ayame." he was very kind, patient.

"May I ask what you were doing out that late at night? And who are you? A normal human usually isn't attacked by beasts from the demon world. And the fact that you fought against it means that this hasn't been your first encounter with such a monster."

"Wait what? You mean to tell me that no one else can see those things?"

"Well yes, normal humans can't see them. And since you had the courage to defend yourself, you have some sort of powers, correct?"

"Powers? I mean, I- my blood does have healing properties and I have experienced some 'Powers.'"

"That's interesting. Your demon energy is very faint."

"Demon energy?" What was going on here. He looked at me as if I was nuts. "Look I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm not in denial though. I never knew who my parents really were. Maybe that's why my grandfather called me a monster. He knew something I didn't."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that." We sat there in silence as he continued to press on my wounds. It stung badly, but I didn't once wince at the pain. I couldn't figure out what was worse; not knowing my identity for all this time, or the cuts on my body that were now ignited once again. I could feel that other guy Hiei listening to us. Something was bothering him.

"When will I be able to walk again?" I asked, I was very frustrated and I think he could sense that about me.

"I'm not sure, everyone has different healing times. But don't you worry. You can stay here for a while if that's what you're concerned about."

"Thank you, but that's not all I'm worried about-" I cut myself off.

"What is it?" He was concerned, he actually cared about me. It's been a while since I felt a warm heart try and reach out to me. I was almost speechless, I decided to give him the whole truth.

"My grandfather is near death, not that matters..but I need to get back before I become even more of a disappointment to him. You see, he doesn't know I leave the house. I sneak out once in a while. And when he finally passes, I need to leave no evidence of me at the house until the viewing is over. The family must not see me. I do get the house and everything, but I want no part in this. It's best that I make arrangements to live somewhere else.."

Later that evening I was laying in bed, which later I found out was Hiei's room, I over heard them talking about me. I pretended to be asleep.

"This makes me sick." it came from a sharp voice, it was Hiei's.

"Yes, I am a little concerned for her. She won't be able to survive if demons keep attacking her like this..."

The voices trailed off, I was once again bored. I was tired of sleeping. I decided to get up and try to walk again, possibly walk downstairs, maybe they will spark up a conversation with me. I was desperate to do something that was for sure.

Luckily, the door was only cracked. Opening the door would have caused a commotion and they would have forced me to go back to bed. Maybe if they saw I could walk down the steps, they would be convinced I don't need to sit in bed all the time.

The pain was great, but not as bad as before. No one was in the room when I first made it down the steps. Hiei caught me. I was afraid of him really. I stopped dead in my tracks, I suddenly felt weak.

"What are you doing Ayame? You shouldn't be walking around, you could tear your wounds open." I could read him, he was typically a cold hearted person. Why was he treating me different?

"I'm sorry.." I paused for a few minutes. My muscles couldn't take anymore and I began to falter towards the floor, convulsing with pain, for my struggle to not appear weak before him. He was by my side, almost carrying me to the nearby sofa, laying me there. "I appreciate you guys helping me, by all means I'm not complaining but I feel trapped in there if I'm in your room for too long. I've been locked in a room all my life. I'm sorry for being a burden.."

He closed his eyes, he was angry, I could feel it.

"You are not going home. Ever."

"What?" A mixture of confusion and guilt washed over me.

"I'm not going to let filthy humans abuse my own kind."

I suddenly felt hot, like the kind of hot you feel when you're about to pass out. Hiei got up, and was about to leave.

"Hiei?" I croaked out. He turned back around, almost shocked. I think he could hear me with out me speaking but he wasn't quite sure. He needed confirmation.

"Please, stay with me. Don't leave me alone." Without hesitation, he came back to my side and sat down. I struggled to keep my eyes open until I knew he was going to stay. The pain was finally too great, Everything went black again but this time I was at ease.


	3. Chapter 3: When I Finally Woke Again

When I finally woke again, I was in the bedroom again. I was slightly disappointed; I was back to square one. I just stared at the ceiling and looked around at my surroundings. I was starting to get tired of being stuck in this room. The room was beautiful though. The walls were dark red, the curtains were even darker and they draped all the way to the wood floors. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be able to walk again.

I looked out the glass doors that led to the balcony. Judging by how high the sun was, I assumed it was around ten or so. I stared at the massive cherry tree outside. I wish I could be outside. I miss the sun beating against my pale skin, the smell of the sweet air in the forest. I miss the feeling of the moss on my bare feet and the coolness of the cold creeks that ran through the river.

I got myself out of bed, walking was getting easier or the pain ceased to phase me any longer. I still had an obnoxious limp but I could still get around. It was good enough. I used the walls to brace myself when I lost my balance as I walked down the halls to try and get down stairs. I made my way down the steps which felt like an eternity; I had to take one at a time and regain my balance.

The stairs led to a small room, I made my way through to a larger sun room. The windows were large; I could feel the sun warm my cold pale skin. I was a little tired from walking; my one leg was fatigued from putting all my weight on it. I sat down in the room and took in my surroundings. I had to get back to my Grandfather's house soon. I know I'm already in trouble. Someone has to know that I've disappeared. But something didn't feel right about the whole situation. Something inside me felt dead, but it also felt free from burden.

I just stared out the large windows. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the red haired boy appear in the doorway. I think his name is Kurama.

"You're down here again?" He asked. He sounded a little shocked and a little confused.

"Yeah, I feel like a total basket case," I said "being in that room all the time is getting to me."

"How is your leg doing?" he walked up to me to take a closer look.

"I can walk a little better. I'm not quite sure if it is because I am used to the pain or maybe it really is getting better." I said as I looked down at the scar tissue. The wound looked nasty and I am quite positive the scar would look just as bad.

He looked at my wound, probably fascinated with my ability to walk so early.

"What about your ribs?"

"I barely notice them anymore." I said with optimism.

"Ayame. What are you doing down here?" A cold voice said. I looked over to see Hiei standing by us. He looked a little irritated. Kurama stood up. His facial expression gave me the idea he was still wondering the same thing.

"Well how long have I been here? About three days? You don't understand, I need to get back to where I live to figure out what's going on there."

"Why does it matter? They treated you badly anyway." Hiei snapped. I cringed a little.

"I need to get my things from the house and see how my Grandfather is doing."

"Grandfather? You're related to the bastard that abused you?"

"Hiei, please-" Kurama cut in. I guess it was written all over my face that his words just cut through me.

"Well take me where he lives so I can end his pathetic life." I just looked at Hiei.

"Death might have beaten you to it Hiei. I think he's already gone."

There was silence for a few moments. I felt really angry all of a sudden.

"I can fight my own fights Hiei, but thanks anyway. Would you like to help me go get my stuff or not?"

He tilted his head down and his hair covered his eyes. "Yeah, I need to protect you anyway."

I got irritated at this. I didn't want anyone protecting me. Who did he think he was? Did he think he was superior? Or am I just scared of being abandoned?


End file.
